


Cover Me

by FallingLikeThis



Series: My Soul to Keep Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Series, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: Prompt #65 long sleeved shirtHarry feels the need to cover his soul mark.





	Cover Me

Harry’s never been more grateful for the changing of the seasons. Fall has brought with it a nip in the air, a perfect excuse to wear long sleeved shirts. Now, he has an excuse to cover up his soul mark. The same soul mark that he’s been covering with bracelets and watches since he met Louis and his name appeared on Harry’s wrist. The same soul mark that doesn’t have a match on Louis’ skin. Harry isn’t sure what it means that he’s apparently not Louis’ soulmate while Louis is his. But he’s fairly certain that it can’t be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you thought.


End file.
